Napęd warp
Napęd warp v1.0 Nowa wersja strony zbudowana od początku. --Blacksmith of Time right|thumb|200px|Fizyka Warp z alternatywnej rzeczywistości w warp.]] Napęd warp jest technologią pozwalającą na podróże kosmiczne z prędkościami nadświetlnymi. Działa on poprzez generowanie pola warp w formie bąbla podprzestrzennego, które otacza statek, uginając lokalnie przestrzeń i prowadząc statek z prędkością dużo przekraczającą prędkość światła. Prędkości te są określane według współczynnika warp. Napęd warp jest najpopularniejszym sposobem transportu międzygwiezdnego w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej, czyniąc możliwymi miedzygwiezdną eksplorację, handel oraz wojny. Napęd warp v1.0 propozycja nowej strony napędu warp. --Blacksmith of Time (dyskusja) 10:55, cze 7, 2016 (UTC) Etymologia W 2063 terminu "napęd warp" użył już Zefram Cochrane, odnosząc go do swojego silnika w Phoeniksie. Aczkolwiek Cochrane na wyświetlaczach swojego statku używał określenia "generator przestrzeni warp" ( ). Nawet jeszcze w 2150-tych, silnik warp pięć oficjalnie nazywany był "odkształcacz pola grawimetrycznego" ( ). Większość kultur w Drodze Mlecznej używa określenia "napęd warp", a od późnego 23-ego stulecia był to najpopularniejszy termin również w Federacji (Star Trek: The Original Series). W latach 2250 w Gwiezdnej Flocie używano terminu 'hipernapęd' (TOS: The Cage) a Ferengi używali czasami określenia 'napęd świetlny' (TNG: Peak Performance). Space warp było jednym z słów wymienionych w słowniku pod hasłem "tunel na niebie". Wykres ten był widziany w pokoju szkoleniowym w Deep Space 9 w 2369 (DS9: "In the Hand of the Prophets"). nigdy nie zostało w pełni wyjaśnione, ale przewodnik pisarzy, The Star Trek Guide (trzecia rewizja, strona 8) http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/1_Original_Series/Star_Trek_TOS_Writer's_Guide.pdf sugeruje jego pochodzenie. Wg niego, "prędkość hiper-świetlna" jest mniej preferowana alternatywą dla terminu "prędkość warp". Hipernapęd stał się potem bardziej znany jako napęd ftl w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdrive Zgodnie ze Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (strona 54), oryginalne, oficjalne określenie używane przez Cochrane'a w 2060- brzmiało "napęd dystorsji kontinuum", które tylko nieformalnie zostało zastąpione z czasem napędem "warp".}} Technologia przyspiesza do warp, widok z wnętrza statku.]] Federacyjne silniki warp z 24. wieku napędzane były reakcją materii (deuteru) i antymaterii (antydeuteru), za pośrednictwem kryształów dylitu, który nie reaguje z antymaterią w obecności pola elektromagnetycznego o wysokiej częstotliwości. Reakcja wytwarza wysoko energetyczną plazmę, zwaną elektro-plazmą lub plazmą warp, która jest odprowadzana przewodami plazmowymi przez system elektro-plazmowy (EPS). Następnie elektro-plazma wstrzykiwana jest iniektorami do cewek pola warp, ulokowanych z reguły na osobnych gondolach. Cewki te zbudowane są z kortenidu verteriowego i generują pole warp. Plazma jest w odpowiednich momentach wstrzykiwana w przestrzeń między cewkami co daje efekt "nawarstwiania" się pola podprzestrzennego, popychając statek naprzód. Inne cywilizacje używają innych źródeł energii, jak na przykład Romulanie, którzy do zasilania swoich napędów warp posługują się sztuczną osobliwością kwantową, ale podstawowy proces jest podobny. Na niektórych statkach, jak w przypadku klasy Intrepid, gondole montowane są na pylonach o zmiennej geometrii. Części układu [[Klasa Sovereign|klasy Sovereign]]]] *Podtrzymywanie antymaterii *Induktor antymaterii *Przekaźnik antymaterii *Naboje deuteru *Elektroplazma *Wyłączniki awaryjne *Główna instalacja chłodząca przepływ *Splot magnetyczny *Gondole **Kolektory Bussarda **Iniektory plazmowe **Cewki warp *Rdzeń unieważniający *Dodatkowa instalacja chłodząca przepływ *Induktor fazowy *Przewody plazmowe *Wewnętrzna chłodnica plazmy **Płyn chłodzący plazmę *Regulator plazmy *Przewód energetyczny *Sieć energetyczna *Cewka do przywracania matrycy kosmicznej *Generator pola warp *Rdzeń Warp / matter/antimatter reaction assembly **Iniektor antymaterii **Uszczelka iniektora antymaterii **Komora dylatowa ***rama artykulacyjna dylitu ***klapa komory dylitowej ***kryształ dylitowy ***regulator dylitu **Komora łącząca **Iniektor materii/iniektor deuteru **Składasz matrycy theta Rodzaje *Napęd warp klasy 7 *Napęd warp klasy 9 *Ulepszony napęd warp *Jednostka graf S-2 *Rezonator podprzestrzenny *Plazma tetrionowa *Tricykliczny napęd plazmowy *Silnik warp pięć *Silnik warp trzy *Fuzja pulsacyjna yoyodyne Rozwój Napęd warp i inne szybsze-niż-światło technologie napędowe były istotne dla międzygwiezdnych ciwilizacji, handlu i lotów na duże odległości międzygwiezdne. Bez nich takie dystanse byłyby niemożliwe do pokonania w żadnym rozsądnym czasie, sprawiając, że cywilizacje zwykle byłyby ograniczone do jednego sektora (TNG: "A Matter of Time"). W tej perspektywie, planety znajdujące się wiele lat dalej z prędkościa impulsu, mogłyby zostać osiągnięte w kilka dni za pomocą statku z napędem warp (TOS: "Na koniec galaktyki"). Różne kultury w galaktyce odkryły napęd warp w swoim własnym czasie i szybkości rozwoju, tak jak dla większości było to możliwe. Wulkanie byli cywilizacją międzygwiezdną już w IX wieku. p.n.e i osiągnęli prędkość warp siedem w 2151 (ENT: "The Andorian Incident", "Fallen Hero"; DS9: "Little Green Men"). Kligonie mieli możliwość podróży międzygwiezdnej w czasie Kahless w IX w. Również wynaleźli napęd warp po roku 1947 i osiągnęli warp sześć w 2151 (TNG: "Rightful Heir"; DS9: "Little Green Men"; VOY: "Day of Honor"; ENT: "Judgement"). Romulanie byli niegdyś uważani za grupę bandytów i napęd warp był kluczową technologią, która pozwoliła im założyć Gwiezdne Imperium (''Star Trek: Rebelia''). Vissianie rozwinęli napęd warp ok. XII wieku (ENT: "Cogenitor"). Borg w Kwadrancie Delta zaczęli ustalać ich międzygwiezdny kolektyw w XV wieku (VOY: "Dragon Teeth"). Jednakże, był to gwałtowny postęp dla ludzkości, co poprowadziło ich do szerokoskalowej eksploracji galaktyki i uformowania Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Rozwój napędu warp został uznany przez Zjednoczoną Federację Planet za wyznacznik w zaawansowanych społeczeństwach. Stało się to dopiero po rozwinięciu się napędu warp, gdy Federacja nawiązała kontakt, jak skodyfikowano w Pierwszej Dyrektywie (TNG: "First Contact"). 21. wiek Na Ziemi, napęd warp został wynaleziony przez Zeframa Cochrane'a w czasie Trzeciej Wojny Światowej ( ). Pojazd kosmiczny zaliczany do testowania fenomenu warp nazywał się ''Bonaventure'' (C1-21) (DS9: "The Nagus", art produkcyjny). Pomimo trudów wynikających z następstw wojny i braku zaawansowanych materiałów, Cochrane był w stanie zbudować statek z obsługą warp, używając skonwertowanej rakiety Titan II. Udany pierwszy lot jego statku - Phoenix - odbył się 5 kwietnia 2063 roku i zwrócił uwagę statku eksploracyjnego Wulkanów, prowadząc do zdarzenia znanego jako Pierwszy Kontakt ( ). Bonaventure (10281NCC) został później pierwszym statkiem kosmicznym, który posiadał napęd warp (TAS: "The Time Trap") 22. wiek Rozwój technologii warp trwał dalej przez kolejne osiemdziesiąt lat po pierwszym locie Phoenixa – w dużej mierze dzięki ostrożnej radzie Wulkanów - i dopiero w latach 2140-tych silnik warp opracowany przez Henry'ego Archera w Warp Five Complex mógł przekroczyć współczynnik warp dwa. Silnik przeszedł pomyślne testy w NX-Beta przez Dowódców A.G. Robinsona i Jonathana Archera do prędkości warp 2.5, przełamując tak zwaną "barierę warp 2" (ENT: "First Flight"). Do roku 2151 technologia warp została ulepszona na tyle, by umożliwić podróże w warp 5, i pierwszy statek ludzi, Enterprise, został zbudowany w tym celu (ENT: "Broken Bow"). Chociaż Enterprise początkowo nie był w stanie w pełni wykorzystać tego potencjału (maksymalnie osiągał warp 4.7), statek kosmiczny ostatecznie osiągnął warp 5 dnia 9 lutego 2152 (ENT: "Fallen Hero"). Do 2161, technologia napędu warp Gwiezdnej Floty zdołała osiagnąć warp 7 i te silniki były wbudowywane do ostatniej klasy statków floty (ENT: "These Are the Voyages..."). 23. wiek Rozwój i udoskonalenie napędu warp nabierała tempa, a po 2240-tych okręty Starfleet klasy Constitution miały standardową prędkość podróżną warp 6 i prędkość awaryjną tak wysoką jak warp 8 (chociaż w odpowiednich warunkach, silniki mogą osiągnąć warp 9). Statki te wykorzystywały ten znaczący przełom w technologii warp, który miał miejsce między 2236 i 2254, łamiąc tak zwaną 'barierę czasu' (TOS: The Cage). Higher warp factors continued to be reached, mostly through alien intervention, or dangerous malfunction. The was modified by the Kelvans to maintain a speed of warp 11 in 2268. Later that year, the Enterprise accelerated to a speed of warp factor 14.1, after being sabotaged by a Kalandan planetary defense system. At that velocity, however, the ship came within moments of destroying itself. ( ) At around the same time, warp engines were being redesigned to allow standard speeds of warp 8 and above. During the refit of the Constitution-class, the cylindrical-shaped nacelles were replaced with a new flattened design. ( ) Warp theory continued to advance with the development of the first transwarp drive engines in the mid-2280s, which would have theoretically allowed greater efficiency and any warp speed to be available for a ship. However, the transwarp experiment of ended in failure, and the technology was abandoned at that time. The Excelsior itself was deemed spaceworthy, retrofitted with conventional warp drive and commissioned as NCC-2000 under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. ( ; ; ) 24. wiek At some point in the 24th century, a new warp factor scale came into use, which placed warp 10 as a theoretical maximum. ( ) By the time the starship was being designed in the 2360s, warp technology had progressed to the point where speeds of warp 9.6 could be sustained for up to twelve hours, although warp 9.2 was considered the "red line." ( ) The was capable of a top cruising speed of warp 9.975. ( ) The was capable of a sustained cruising speed of warp 9.9. ( ) In 2370, the Hekaran scientist Serova discovered that the use of conventional warp engines caused damage to the fabric of spacetime. The Federation Council imposed a speed limit of warp factor 5 on all Federation vessels in all but extreme emergency cases, such as medical emergencies. ( ) It was not until 2372, that the transwarp threshold was broken by the Federation. Tom Paris of the managed to achieve infinite velocity on the shuttlecraft [[Cochrane (shuttlecraft)|''Cochrane]]. However, this form of travel was found to have severe, unanticipated side effects. ( ) ...and beyond In an alternative future once glimpsed by Jean-Luc Picard, speeds of at least warp 13 were possible. ( ) Appendices Background information Gene Roddenberry originally intended the Enterprise to become transparent while in warp drive, as depicted in (later reformatted into the two-part "The Menagerie"). The idea was that the ship would be traveling faster than light, which means that light would not reach it, rendering the vessel invisible to the naked eye. However, according to Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity, the speed of light is a constant from any frame of reference. An observer moving at close to "c" would still observe light moving toward him and away from him at "c." External links * * André Bormanis's explanation of Warp Drive *The Warp Drive: Hyper-Fast Travel Within General Relativity - a paper by Miguel Alcubierre * http://arxiv.org/PS_cache/arxiv/pdf/0712/0712.1649v1.pdf Warp Drive: A New Approach. An exciting new concept in warp drive by Richard Obousy * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp Velocities FAQ - extra information on maximum warp explanations * rec.arts.startrek.tech Warp and Subspace FAQ - discussions about warp and subspace * * Hyperdrive at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki cs:Warp pohon de:Warpantrieb es:Warp fr:Moteur à distorsion ja:ワープ・ドライブ mu:Warp drive nl:Warpaandrijving pt:Motor de dobra sv:Warp Kategoria:Technologia napędu